Perspektywa
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Trochę fluffowa komedia napisana w ramach pocałunkowego wyzwania. Tym razem numer 21 - pocałunek do góry nogami.


**Uwagi: **GerIta w ramach pocałunkowego wyzwania. Wyzwanie od MsDeutschland.

_Pocałunek 16 – Do góry nogami. _

**Perspektywa **

Ludwig, personifikacja dumnej Republiki Federalnej Niemiec, był człowiekiem kompetentnym, odpowiedzialnym i zdyscyplinowanym. Powierzone prace wykonywał sumiennie, odmawiał sobie wielu przyjemności (za wyjątkiem piwa), a rozrywkę zawsze stawiał na drugim miejscu po obowiązkach.

Czyli, jak to zwykł podsumowywać jego starszy brat Gilbert, był po prostu człowiekiem z niewiarygodnie długim kijem w dupie.

Sam zainteresowany bardzo nie lubił tego określenia, co zazwyczaj kończyło się długą dysputą i zamknięciem Prus na strychu.

Wracając jednak do samego Ludwiga – te cechy sprawiały, że naprawdę trudno było mu zrozumieć Włochy. Feliciano, jak przystało na jego kompletne przeciwieństwo, działał pod wpływem impulsu, nad niczym się nie zastanawiał, wszystko co miało choćby blade znamię obowiązku odkładał na później (i zazwyczaj nie wykonywał nigdy), a przy tym korzystał z procesu rozumowania całkowicie zgubnego dla uporządkowanego, niemieckiego umysłu.

Tak jak teraz, kiedy to zdrowy rozsądek Niemiec musiał stawić czoła następującemu zobrazowaniu sytuacji:

Ogród. Trzy szczekające, wiercące się pod nogami psy. Drzewo – dorodny dąb zapewniający latem przyjemny cień. Ładna pogoda, zupełnie nawiasem mówiąc. Włochy. Dwa plastikowe krzesełka, które przytargał Gilbert, zapewniając, że w tym roku na pewno zrobi grilla. Piłka, pogryziony flak, który kiedyś należał do Ludwiga, a obecnie został sobie przywłaszczony przez owczarka niemieckiego – największego z jego pupili.

Zaraz.

Włochy.

Proces myślowy Ludwiga zatrzymał się na chwilę. Trybiki zazgrzytały włączając „cofnij", a jego umysł przeskoczył przez wymieniane już elementy składowe ogródka i zatrzymał się na tym jednym, który nie pasował do ogółu.

Musiał też być błędny.

Włochy Północne nie mógł znajdować się w jego ogródku, a już na pewno nie mógł zwisać wesoło zaczepiony nogami o jeden z konarów rozłożystego dębu i huśtać się, ryzykując trepanację czaszki o ułożone symetrycznie pod dębem otoczaki.

(Umysł Niemiec szybko wykreował jeszcze pięć innych scenariuszy, z czego najlżejszy kończył się lekkimi otarciami, a najgorszy – stygnącym włoskim trupem na jego rękach.)

Umysł Ludwiga zawiesił się, po czym ostatecznie odpuścił rozumowanie, co przyrównać można było do niebieskiego ekranu w oczach i wypisanym dużymi białymi literami napisem ERROR 404 na jego rozsądku.

\- Feliciano – zaczął spokojnie, wręcz cierpliwie, pocierając skronie. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co właściwie robisz?

Włoski byt uśmiechnął się szeroko i zakołysał bezczelnie, nie kwapiąc się do prędkiej odpowiedzi. Zakręcony loczek wystający z brązowej czupryny drgnął lekko, podczas gdy ręce Włocha wyciągnęły się w niemiecką stronę.

\- Podziwiam! – oznajmił radośnie z tym pozbawionym krzty myśli szczęściem, jakie tylko nielicznym było dane dostąpić. – To całkiem nowa perspektywa! Z niej widzę świat zupełnie inaczej i, och! Motylek!

Niemiecki rozsądek ostatecznie skapitulował, wywiesił białą flagę i pakując ostatnią parę bokserek, wyjechał na wakacje.

Ludwig odchrząknął.

\- To nadal nie rozjaśnia mi sytuacji – zauważył.

\- Nie? – spytał autentycznie zaskoczony Feliciano, otwierając szerzej oczy. Wyglądał jak człowiek próbujący zrozumieć, czy jego rozmówca jest półgłówkiem, czy może jest tylko boleśnie upośledzony w omawianym zakresie. – Ale to przecież proste! Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś? – dodał z zaciekawieniem.

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zastanawiać się? Nad czym?

\- Jak widzisz świat, oczywiście! Pomyślmy… Dla ciebie wszystko pewnie składa się z kwadratów. Prostych, białych, nieciekawych kwadratów, a dla mnie… To takie urocze, kolorowe plamy. Czasami straszne, ale… O! Och! – Zachwiał się.

Ludwig odruchowo wystrzelił do przodu na ratunek Włochom. Ten jednak wcale nie spadł, rozłożył za to ręce i roześmiał się, jakby nie widział nic problematycznego w tym, że właśnie prawie przyprawił o zawał drugą nację.

A przy okazji prawie się zabił, z czego później Ludwig musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć. Już widział te nagłówki gazet: „Włoski naród ze skręconym karkiem w niemieckiej willi śmierci".

Tytuł zapowiadał się naprawdę chwytliwie.

\- Uważaj – jęknął więc tylko. – Zejdź lepiej, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Mogłeś uprzedzić, że zamierzasz się włamać.

Feliciano uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki!

\- Niespodzianki? – Racjonalność ruszyła pędem za zdrowym rozsądkiem, próbując załapać się jeszcze na ostatni lot w tropiki.

\- Jasne! Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś zdziwiony! – przyznał wesoło, jak gdyby nigdy nic Włoch. – Masz wtedy taką… O! Właśnie taką! – Znowu wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę.

Ludwig znajdował się teraz na tyle blisko, by Włoch mógł oprzeć na nim swoje ręce, nadal wisząc głową w dół z potężnej gałęzi. Niemcy nie zaprotestował z nadzieją, że przynajmniej to oparcie uchroni jego kłopotliwego przyjaciela od niechybnej śmierci.

Prusy zapewne zaproponowałby potem, by wspólnie zakopali ciało, ale Ludwig nie chciał problemów. Na dodatek niedawno zasadził kilka nasturcji i byłoby mu szkoda rabatek.

\- Co „taką"?

\- Minę! Oczywiście, że minę! A z tej perspektywy jest to całkiem nowe doświadczenie! Aż mam ochotę malować, hmmm… - mruknął rozmarzony.

Niemcom z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobał się ton jego głosu.

\- Masz ochotę…?

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien dzwonić po wsparcie i czy oddział niemieckiej armii będzie wystarczył. Włochy mógł mieć bowiem na myśli wszystko. Od nieszkodliwego zapaćkania mu ściany po coś, co z jakiegoś powodu wywoła kolejną wojnę. Nikt oczywiście nie będzie pewien, jak do tego doszło, ale wszystko wyjdzie od chęci Włocha i skończy się na zmieceniu z powierzchni ziemi kilku najważniejszych miejsc na mapie Niemiec. Gdzieś w międzyczasie Feliciano najpewniej zawróciłby do swojego kraju i udawał, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Czegoś mi brakuje – przyznał Włoch, nie odpowiadając na pytanie i zgrabnie przeskakując na inny temat.

\- Czegoś? – Ludwig poczuł, że się gubi. Jemu z całą pewnością brakowało mapy albo podręcznika włoskich myśli.

Ale, jak stwierdził po chwili, brakuje mu tego od dobrych siedemdziesięciu lat, więc nie ma prawa narzekać.

\- Tak. Coś nie jest tak… Jakby twoje zdziwienie nie jest zdziwione. Czegoś mi brakuje… - odparł z rozterką Feliciano.

Ludwig zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien skorzystać z przykładu zdrowego rozsądku i nie przystąpić do taktycznego odwrotu. Z drugiej strony ryzykował zostawieniem Włoch samotnego w swoim ogródku, co mogło oznaczać wszystko, łącznie z jego ostatecznym unicestwieniem.

A Ludwig bardzo lubił swój ogródek i był z niego dumny.

\- Ach! Już wiem! – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go włoski głos.

W następnej chwili zobaczył, jak ten zaczyna huśtać się na gałęzi. Ludwig otworzył usta, gotowy wyrecytować wszystkie przepisy BHP, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, nagły i zupełnie niespodziewany jak lądowanie w Normandii pocałunek zamknął mu usta.

Niemcy zdębiał i zesztywniał. Jeśli wcześniej jego myśli ogłosiły błąd niebieskiego ekranu, tak teraz po prostu odłączyły od umysłu całe zasilanie, a potem zawyły alarmową czerwienią, która rozlała się gwałtownie na bladą germańską twarz. W ułamkach sekund Ludwig przeszedł z dumnej bieli po głęboki buraczany szkarłat, a jego oczy rozszerzyły do wielkości porcelanowych spodków. Otworzył usta, gotowy do wygłoszenia tyrady, ale Włoch uprzedził go ponownie.

Po prostu się śmiał.

\- Tak! – oznajmił radośnie. – Dokładnie tego mi brakowało!

To była chwila, w której Niemcy ostatecznie postanowił skapitulować.


End file.
